Flow diverters are mainly attached to outlets of pressurized water systems, such as faucets in commercial and residential settings. Flow diverters provide the user with ability to change the intensity and spray pattern of the water stream from low intensity to higher intensity by redirection of the flow from one flow channel to another flow channel. Higher intensity water streams enable the effective cleaning of utensils and many other products such as dentures, toothbrushes and razors.
One such water diverter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,389 to Kynett. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,389 discloses about a diverter valve that contains a valve body and side passage which are in selective fluid communication and essentially controlled by movement of a piston externally. Construction of the valve described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,389 require independent manufacture of the valve body and the side passage unit. With the design of the valve disclosed by Kynett, it is necessary for a user to drill a hole in the valve body for insertion of the side passage. Also, as disclosed by Kynett, the side passage unit is held in place either by glue or by a threaded side passage screwed into a threaded hole in the valve body. Such design may be unfit for regular uses in both the commercial or residential settings as both the glued and threaded connections have propensity or likelihood to leak under the high pressure exerted internally within the valve body. Furthermore the side passage could potentially become loose or break off from external forces, such as being bumped by the user.
Thus, in the light of the above-mentioned background art, it is evident that, there is a need for an improved flow diverter valve that would be simple in terms of design and at the same time could overcome above said drawbacks.